Endor, the small chaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: A group of people is getting ready to set off for a trip. Other people in the group have their own plans...and in the Star Wars dimension, there are these creatures with their own plans to take over Anuvuin, the main planet at the time. AU. 1,000 years


Endor 1 

Endor 1 

Previously:This story takes place in the far, far past.Like in the Middle Ages or something.The Bible has just been written for the first time...and a group of people, who is currently upset with their system of government, so is hoping to escape from it.There is a beautiful lady named Sky.Her best friend is a lady named I. (Don't ask.)Anyway, they and tons of others are setting out to go on a trip.There is also an old ugly hag named Iot.She and her evil soon to be husband named Id are forming a plan with several others to sort of take over.But they act all nice and everything so the others don't get suspicious.That would definitely be a terrible event because they would probably be deserted and left to die by the others out in the middle of now where land.I's boyfriend is named Jed and Sky's boyfriend is a guy named Walker.

The Story Begins here:

Sky says, "So you have everything you need for the trip?I hope so.Walker told me he would take care of me and he'll take me on his ship!Now, I've liked this guy for quite a while, but did not have any idea that he even took notice of me!"

"Really?" said I."I like his best friend, Jed which you well know.I think he likes me right now.You know, I bet those two are talking about us right now." 

Sky says, "Knowing them, they probably are." 

And they were correct, for at the exact same moment who should be talking about Sky and I, but

Jed and Walker.They carry on a similar conversation, exact same, but in their sense, so no need to repeat it!At the same time as all this, Id and Iot are speaking with one another along a very different line of conversation.They too like each other and they both know it!Only trouble is the following is their conversation:

Id says, "So what's your plan, Iot?"

He says this after Iot had summoned him by saying she had a great plan and that she must speak to him immediately!

So, Iot answers Id with, "Well, figure this. 

They are leaving on that big trip and we're going to go with them.I heard there's supposed to be a nasty storm tomorrow.You know how we have to leave in a week and two days, well, I figure we convince them into leaving tomorrow and the storm comes and hit us and blows them off course while we have the safety gear and we escape and watch the ship either sink or wreck.Heh, heh, heh!" 

Great Idea, Iot," says Id."I love your train of thought!Huh, heh, heh!"

"What do you think of my most brilliant plan?" says Iot. 

"It is just brilliant, like I just got done telling you.Why else would I have said that about loving it."

"That's not what I meant, my handsome hunk.I meant about...about the actual plan, not the idea of it." 

"Oh, I see my darling.Of course I like it!Going and killing or wrecking the others sounds awesome!And that escape part!Our plan just can't fail!"

Iot smiled at the remark.Iot and Id looked like each other...and you couldn't expect mush else.They are twin brother and sister and they've always known that!They are not stupid, they're just sick!They look alike and they are both extremely fat!

Iot says, "I'll go and do the convincing part.You just go and make the safety device for us."

Then Iot looked around and spotted a tree by the edge of where the grass meets the forest.

She pointed to it and said, "When you're done with your task, come near that tree and we'll really get it on.Have sex again using a leaf as protection."

"Great!I can't wait!"

So they each went off on their own ways.Iot went up to Walker and Jed, since they were co-leaders on this great journey.Jed and Walker turned to Iot as she approached.

"So," she said greeting the civilized guys.(No one considered Id or Iot civilized, but they accepted him or her as who they were.)"How about we leave tomorrow.""

Tomorrow.Tomorrow," repeated Jed."That's crazy!"

"Yeah," added Walker."Why should we?" 

"Because," said Iot,"because tomorrow is supposed to be our last nice day before the winter snows hit.We get started now and we can make it past that there hard part by mid-day tomorrow!" 

"Well," said Walker, "give us the statistics tomorrow.I'm calling a meeting.No, better make that tonight.We'll make our decision by then."

Walker turned back to Jed and the conversation between him and Iot was over.Meanwhile, Id was working on some rafts made with sticks, logs, and twine.He chopped the too big pieces of wood and the longer pieces of rope, he cut.He made two rafts, one for him and one for his sister (his love) and was done by the time Iot got back to the tree.They climbed up that tall tree and stayed there until the meeting time doing it the entire time!While all this was going on, in another place and what would seem like a different time, but wasn't, a green creature was sitting on a rock.He was fighting with bright orange creatures that were called Maurders...


End file.
